


If Only You Knew

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of episode 22, Castiel vents to Lysander about Candy's sudden change of heart, while Lysander muses on his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Knew

Castiel raged, stroming in circles around Lysander's bedroom, pacing and growling like a caged animal. Every once in a while he would punch at nothing or swing his foot as if to kick away his anger. Lysander thought it amusing that even raging as he was, Castiel still didn't actually kick or throw anything of his. Maybe he wasn't as angry as he looked. But one look at the red head's face told Lysander that wasn't the case. More likely, Castiel had just enough self control not to break his best friend’s things even when he felt like he wanted to.

“What the hell is her problem?!” he screamed.

He could scream because the teens were home alone. It was late in the afternoon; school had let out a few hours before, but it wasn't late enough for Leigh to be home from the store yet. It was the golden hours between the times anyone would be looking for them. Lysander loved that time. It was when he and Castiel could be together without interruption. Usually they worked on songs but today Candy's proclamation took up any extra space in Castiel's mind.

“I mean really?! She doesn't want to talk to me? Ha! That's a laugh! As if I'm desperate for her company! Like hell!”

The red head paced a little faster, breaths coming in ragged gasps. Lysander wished they were someplace else. He wished his room was something Castiel could break and destroy. He wished he could do something for his friend, anything, as long as it purged him of his rage.

Suddenly Castiel stopped pacing. He stood with his back to Lysander, head down, fist clenched at his sides, trembling. Lysander lifted his head and watched for signs that Castiel was ready to break something. He'd already resolved to forgive him for whatever he destroyed. But Castiel didn't move. He just stood there, shaking, bottling it up.

Getting up off his bed Lysander carefully approached. He didn't speak at first. He didn't know what to say that would make things better for Castiel. Instead he put his arms around the other teen and nestled his face up against Castiel's.

“It's alright,” he finally said, very softly.

Castiel took a few deep breaths before putting his hands over Lysander's which were resting on his stomach. “Why,” he said in a soft, almost broken voice. “Why does this always happen to me?”

Lysander swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to turn the other teen around and hug him. But didn't dare. If Castiel was facing him, he might kiss him. He wanted to. He wanted to kiss his lips, to lick away his tears, to ravish him until his pain and sorrow melted away under the heat of their lovemaking like ice in the face of spring. But he couldn't. There were so many reasons why he couldn't. So instead he squeezed the other and said the only thing he could think of to make things even a little better.

“I'll fix this,” he said. “Candy is a reasonable girl. I'm sure there is a explanation behind this. I'll find it. I'll fix things. I promise.”

Lysander longed to kiss the back of Castiel's neck, but pressed his lips together as tightly as he could and just held him.

“I don't want you to fix this. I never want to see her again.”

Lysander felt something inside him sink a little. Not because he was especially attached to the idea of fixing this mess, but because he knew he'd have to fix while going against Castiel only to bring the teen closer to his biggest rival for his attention. But despite that sinking feeling, despite the little ugly creature call jealousy that sometimes invaded Lysander's otherwise calm and rational mind, he let go of Castiel and turned him around.

“You don't mean that,” he told the red-head. “I'll find out what Candy's up to and you'll see this has all been some sort of mistake. I'm sure of it. Just be patient.” Forcing a smile onto his face Lysander took a step back. He didn't trust himself not to kiss the other standing so close to him. “And try not to break anything in the meantime.”

Castiel huffed and bit back a chuckle at the same time. “Yea. I'll try, but I'm not making any promises.”

“I'd never ask you to,” Lysander assured his friend. “Anyway, I'm going to get a snack. Do you want something?”

“Whatever you bring is fine,” Castiel said lazily as he wandered past Lysander and threw himself on his bed. “Bring up some soda, huh? Being this pissed is thirsty work.”

Lysander smiled softly and nodded before leaving the room. As he moved through the empty house he hummed to himself, not because he was pleased or even in a remotely good mood, but because he couldn’t stand the silence. The silence seemed to mock him. It was full of all things he wanted to say but couldn't, of the all the feelings he kept hidden.

So he would get Castiel and Candy on speaking terms again, for Castiel's sake; he would be a doting best friend; he would play the role he needed to flawlessly, and no one would be the wiser but him and the silence.


End file.
